The Unexpected Return
by PotterAlbusSeverus2006
Summary: Ten year after The Battle of Hogwarts, on Halloween night, five figures appeared that everyone believed were dead.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Summary: Ten year after The Battle of Hogwarts, on Halloween night, five figures appeared that everyone believed were dead.**

**Thanks to ****ginevraweasleyrocks**** for Beta reading**

Prologue

It was ten years after The Battle of Hogwarts. The Wizardry World was living its most peaceful years. There wasn't any Dark Lord who wanted to conquer the entire Wizarding World or any Death Eaters, who killed or tortured people. They were imprisoned and were safe in Azkaban. Finally, everyone could breathe in the peaceful atmosphere that was dominant all over the country. But no one in Wizarding World expected a very strange return of some people.

On night of October 31st, a bright gold light appeared in the sky above Potter Manor and five figures that expected to be dead were lying in Living room of the Manor – _alive._

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

Harry Potter was sitting thoughtfully before his desk in his study and was reading an important document that the Minister of Magic had handed him this morning. As Head of Auror Department, he always worked at home even after his working hours were over. In spite of being appointed to this position six month ago, he didn't change his style of working. He attempted to reform and revolutionize the Auror Department and decided to add new divisions to his Department. He had discussed his plans with the Minister of Magic and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and both of them approved his plans.

But he also had the responsibility of a family. He and Ginny had resumed their romance after the final battle and finally they had married after four years. They now had three children, three years old James, two years old Albus and Lily who born two and half month ago. He also had a Godson, ten years old Teddy Lupin. Teddy also had a grandmother but Harry tried his best to provide a comfortable life for him. He loved his Godson as much as his own children.

His concentration on what he was reading was broken when he sensed a sudden appearance of powerful magic in the Manor. In spite of being young, Harry was one of most powerful wizards in the entire Wizarding World. Many compared him to Albus Dumbledore and some people believed that he was the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived.

Harry grabbed his wand and murmured some spells to find the source of magic. After a few minutes he found it. The source was in the _Living room._

He had to shift his position from The West wing to The North wing where the Living room was located. He reached the oak doors of the living room as soon as possible.

"_Homenum revelio_" Harry murmured to check for the presence of living bodies in the room. The spell indicated the presence of five figures. Because of the very strong protection wards that Harry had casted around the Manor, they shouldn't be Death Eaters.

Harry opened the door carefully and entered the room quietly. He was stunned and was speechless with shock. It was impossible. How could they be here?

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR_

**How was it?**

**Please read and review**

**Next chapter: Harry will face with the people he loved and have a conversation with them**

**Thanks to ****ginevraweasleyrocks**** for Beta reading**


	2. Identities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Summary: Ten year after the Battle of Hogwarts, on Halloween night, five figures appeared that everyone believed were dead.**

**Thanks to ****ginevraweasleyrocks**** for Beta reading**

**Chapter One: Identities**

Harry raised his wand and walked toward them. They were petrified, but how on earth could they be alive?

He glanced at them, three men and two women. Three figures that he lost many years ago and blamed himself for their death and two figures he always wished he could see. They were James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. His parents, his Godfather and Teddy's parents were here in Potter Manor _alive_.

He had to be sure that they were real and not imposters. They could be very powerful Death eaters that could penetrate through his strong wards. He had to be sure. He decided to wake one of them up. If that one was real, he would wake up the others. But who should he wake up first?

"_Remus could be useful,_" he thought and decided to wake up Remus first.

Remus's face seemed younger than the final battle. He looked like the figure that had accompanied him in the forbidden forest, young and healthy. It seemed that he had gone through ten peaceful years.

"_Ennervate_" Harry murmured. Remus opened his eyes and sat up in his spot. He looked around and stared at the figure above him with his wand pointed towards him.

"Harry? Where are we? Why are you pointing your wand towards me?" Remus asked confused.

"Sorry, but I have to that it is really you. Where did we meet at the end of my third year and what did you give me?"

Remus thought for a moment and said, "In my office behind the DADA classroom. I returned you your Invisibility cloak and Marauder's map"

Harry lowered his wand and helped his former teacher to stand up and then hugged him.

"Thank God Remus, I missed you," Harry said emotionally.

"I missed you too Harry," Remus said.

Remus looked around and saw four figures.

"We should wake them up. You check Tonks and I will check Sirius," Harry said.

_TUR - TUR - TUR_

"_Ennervate_" Harry murmured to wake up Tonks and Sirius. They were in different places.

Sirius opened his eyes and sat up in his spot and noticed who was in front of him. His Godson Harry.

Sirius looked like the young man who was his father's Best man at his wedding.

"Harry? Are you d-dead?" Sirius said and wished he was wrong.

"No Padfoot, I'm not dead. You are alive." Harry said and pointed his wand at him.

"What are you - ?" Sirius started but Harry interrupted him.

"Sirius Black, in my fifth year, I used the fireplace to speak to you and Remus. What was my question about?" Harry asked.

"About James. You saw Snape's memory of our fifth year and asked me about James and Lily," Sirius said.

Harry lowered his wand and helped him to stand, then hugged his Godfather.

"Where are we Harry?" Sirius heard his old friend's voice.

Sirius saw Remus and his cousin, Dora, and the three returned to Harry.

"You are in my house, Potter Manor," Harry said.

"Potter Manor?" Sirius asked. "But how and why do you look older?"

"I have no clue about your sudden appearance in here. And I look older because I am twenty eight," Harry said and then turned to his petrified parents.

"I should wake up Mum and Dad," Harry said.

_TUR - TUR - TUR_

Sirius, Remus and Dora turned and saw them.

"James and Lily!" Sirius gasped.

"_Ennervate_" Harry murmured to wake up his parents.

James Potter opened his eyes and sat up in his spot. He saw a replica of him with green eyes.

"Who are you?" James asked. "Wait? You look like my son Harry. But he is just two!"

"Fifteen months, Dad" Harry said. "I was born on July 1980 and Riddle attacked our house on Halloween 1981."

He pointed his wand at his father. James wanted to retort but realized his mistake.

"James Potter, after your defense OWL, what did you play with under the tree beside the lake?" Harry asked.

"A Snitch," James replied.

Harry turned to his mother and asked, "When did you find out you were a witch and how?"

"I was nine, playing with Petunia in a park and Severus Snape told me," Lily replied.

Harry lowered his wand and helped his parents to stand up. Then he hugged them.

James looked around and said, "Wait, why we are in Potter Manor?"

"Because you are in my house Dad" Harry said. "I live here."

Lily noticed a wedding band on her son's left hand and said, "Are you married Harry?"

Others stared at him, especially James who said, "Really? But how old are you?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes mum. I married six years ago and I have three children. James is three, Albus is two and Lily was born two month ago. I am twenty eight Dad."

"Who did you marry? That Chang girl?" Sirius asked.

"No Ginny," Harry said.

"Arthur Weasley's daughter?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

All of them hugged Harry especially Lily who said, "Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you. We were not there when we grew up but we will see your children."

"Thanks Mum," Harry smiled.

_TUR - TUR - TUR_

Something hit Remus and Tonks.

"How is Teddy?" Remus asked anxiously.

"He is good. He lives here. Andromeda is in Scotland and he is here," Harry replied.

"How does he look like Harry?" Tonks asked eagerly.

"He is a mix of both of you; he is intelligent, smart and sensible. He is shy when he meets anyone for the first time. He cares about children and the whole family loves him," Harry said.

"Is he- I mean" Remus started.

"No, he is not a werewolf," Harry said and saw the relief in Remus' face.

"Can we see him?" Tonks asked hopefully.

"Now? It is late so he is asleep. I was working in my study when you appeared," Harry said.

"What about you? What do you do Son?" James said.

"I am the Head of Auror Department" Harry said.

All of them stared at him. He was twenty eight years old and he was The Head Of The Auror Department.

"But how? I mean you're twenty eight!" Tonks said curiously.

"I'll tell you the whole story but I should inform the ministry about you," Harry said. "Ok. I'll do it tomorrow; I think I should show you your rooms."

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

All of them walked toward the bedrooms in the East wing. After a while they reached their destination.

"Mum, Dad." Harry said. "I kept your room clean over the years. In fact, this is your house too."

James and Lily smiled.

"Night son," James said.

"Night Honey," Lily said hugging him.

"Night Dad," Harry said. "Night Mum."

James and Lily walked towards their room.

_TUR - TUR - TUR_

Harry turned to his Godfather, Sirius and said, "Your room is ready too, Padfoot."

Sirius looked at his Godson confusedly.

"It was a memory of you for me, Sirius. When I came here ten years ago and decided to live here, I remembered that you said that you lived here after running away from that house. I asked Pinky about your room and she showed it to me. I asked her to keep your room clean." Harry said and fought to keep his tears.

Sirius who knew the extent of his godson's love, hugged him.

"I missed you too much, Sirius," Harry said.

"I missed you too Harry," Sirius said. "And thanks." He then released him.

"Night Harry," Sirius said.

"Night Padfoot," Harry said.

Sirius walked to his bedroom.

_TUR - TUR - TUR_

"I think that you remember your room when you stayed here Remus," Harry said and Remus nodded.

"OK, that room is ready for you and Tonks, I kept it clean like my parents and Sirius," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry and Night," Remus said.

"Night Harry," Tonks said.

"Night Remus," Harry says. "Night Tonks."

Remus and Tonks walked towards their bedroom.

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

James and Lily reached the forth floor and walked toward a door with a plaque _James and Lily Potter._

They entered and smiled. Their room hadn't changed over the years.

They changed to the bedclothes they found and lay down on their king-size bed.

"This is good, isn't it Lils? We can sleep in our room again," James said.

"Yes it is, James. Our son is grown up and we are grandparents." Lily said.

"Yes and he named his children after us!" James said. "I can't wait to see them and Remus and Dora's son."

"Me too," Lily said.

They wrapped their arms around each other and James kissed his wife.

"Night James," Lily said.

"Night Flower," James said.

_TUR - TUR - TUR_

Sirius reached the third floor and walked toward a door with a plaque _Sirius Black._

Sirius entered and looked around his old bedroom. Harry was right; it was as clean as in the past.

He changed to his bedclothes and lay down on his king-size bed and after a while he went off to sleep.

_TUR - TUR - TUR_

Remus and Tonks reached the third floor and walked along a corridor.

"This is Sirius's room, mine is next," Remus said and they reached a door with a plaque _Remus Lupin._

They entered and they both looked around the room.

"You had a nice room, Remus," Tonks said.

"Yes, James's parents were kind to me. They loved me like a son," Remus said.

"Where do you thinks Teddy's room is?" Tonks asked.

"Maybe forth or fifth floor," Remus said shrugging.

"Do you think he accept us?" Tonks asked anxiously.

"I think Harry will talk to him before introducing us to him," Remus said and Tonks nodded.

They changed to their bedclothes and lay down on their king-size bed.

They wrapped their arms around each other and Remus kissed his wife.

"Night Remus," Tonks said.

"Night Dora," Remus said.

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

Every night he checked on his family before sleeping.

Harry reached the forth floor and walked towards a door with a plaque _Ted Lupin._

He entered the room and walked towards his ten years old Godson. He bent and kissed his forehead and exited the room.

He ascended to the next floor and walked towards a door with the plaque _James Sirius Potter._

He entered the room and looked at his three years old son who slept peacefully. He had black-hair like Harry himself but his eyes were brown.

He smiled, walked towards him and kissed his eldest on his forehead and exited the room. He entered the next room with a plaque _Albus Severus Potter._

Harry looked at his two years old son who slept peacefully. He smiled; his youngest son was exactly like him with the same messy black-hair and those beautiful emerald eyes. He walked toward him and kissed him on the forehead and exited the room.

_TUR - TUR- TUR_

Harry ascended to the last and sixth floor and reached his and Ginny's room, The Master bedroom, opened the door and glanced in the room. His beautiful red-haired wife, Ginny, held their two month old daughter, Lily, and sang a lullaby for her. Ginny put their daughter in her cot and looked at her husband who stood at the door-frame and was looking at them smiling.

"You are a wonderful mother, Gin," Harry said.

"I am?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry said and walked toward her, then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I am lucky to have you, Gin" Harry whispered in her ear.

"I know," Ginny said and both of them looked at their red-hair daughter.

"I hope when Lily grows up, she becomes just as beautiful as you, Gin," Harry said and kissed her neck.

"And I hope she finds a man as handsome as you, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry released her and both of them changed to bedclothes and lay down on their king-size bed.

"I should tell you something, Ginny," Harry said.

"What's matter, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It's strange, but you should know. Tonight while I worked on a document, I sensed powerful magic in The Manor. After a while I found it. It's source was in The Living room. When I reached there, I noticed five figures in there. When I entered, I found them petrified," Harry said and Ginny gasped.

"Who were they Harry?" Ginny said worriedly.

"I do not have any explanation on how they appeared here alive, but they were my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks." Ginny stared at him.

"But how? They are dead!" Ginny said disbelievingly.

"I have no clue," Harry said shrugging.

"Where are they now?" Ginny asked.

"In their old bedroom," Harry replied.

"Oh Harry! I am so happy for you. Your parents and Sirius can live with us," Ginny said hugging her husband who hugged her back.

"I know. I'm happy for Teddy. He can live with his parents now," Harry said.

"Yes, you are right." Ginny said happily.

Harry tightened his grip around Ginny and Ginny put her head on his chest.

Harry bent and kissed her passionately.

"Night Honey," Ginny said

"Night Sweetie," Harry said.

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

**How was it?**

**Please read and review**

**Next chapter: Harry will introduce his parents, Sirius, Remus and Dora to his family.**

**Thanks to ****ginevraweasleyrocks**** for Beta reading**

** CountDoom: ****Thanks for your review; I keep it in my mind**

**Luiz4200: ****Thanks for your review;** i promise update it as soon as possible

**Rocket2Jupiter: ****Thanks for your review;you'll be surprise with rest of story**

******Lizy425 : ****Thanks for your review;** OK, I update it soon and you will be pleased  



	3. Famiy Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Summary: Ten year after The Battle of Hogwarts, on Halloween night, five figures appeared that everyone believed they were dead.**

**Thanks to ****ginevraweasleyrocks**** for Beta reading**

Chapter Two: Family Introduction

Harry woke up earlier than anyone the next morning; his mind was busy with what happened the previous night. His parents, his Godfather and his Godson's parents had appeared mysteriously in Potter Manor.

He opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful wife who slept peacefully in his arms. He was used to this scene and he loved it.

Harry released his grip from around Ginny and let her rest softly on the bed then kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. He knew that he should talk to his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks before the children awoke.

Harry walked towards the bathroom that was located in their bedroom, took a quick shower, shaved and put on his ordinary robes. When he returned to his bedroom, he saw that Ginny had awoken but was still lying down on their bed. Harry walked towards their bed and sat on the edge of their bed.

"Morning Gin," Harry said then bent and kissed his wife softly.

"Morning Harry," Ginny said. "Why did you wake up early?"

"I should talk to mum and dad, Sirius, Remus and Tonks before the children wake up," Harry said.

"You're right," Ginny said sleepily.

"It is early, you can sleep more," Harry said and looked at his wristwatch that the Weasleys had given him on his seventeenth birthday. It was half past six.

"OK. I will sleep for half an hour," Ginny said. "I have to give a weekly report to the editor today."

"OK, see you at the table," Harry said and kissed her quickly and exited the room.

_TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

He knew his children didn't wake up before quarter past seven and he had at least forty five minutes to speak to his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

He descended two floors and stood in front of his parents' bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry heard his father's voice.

Harry opened the door and entered. His parents sat on the bed with their bedclothes.

"Morning Mum," Harry said. "Morning Dad."

"Morning Honey," Lily said.

"Morning Son," James said.

Harry conjured a chair and sat on it.

"Mum, Dad. I want you to wait over here for a bit longer because I want to introduce you in front of my whole family. We usually eat breakfast at half past eight. I will send Pinky to tell you when it is time to come down."

"OK Son. We can wait," James smiled.

Harry stood up and the chair vanished by a wave of his wand. He then exited the room.

_TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

He descended one floor and stood before his Godfather's bedroom and knocked on the door.

After a minute he heard his Godfather's sleepy voice. Enter."

Harry opened the door. His Godfather was lying down on his bed and his eyes were still closed.

"Morning Padfoot," Harry said.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked up; his Godson stood on the door-frame and was looking at him smiling.

"Morning Harry," Sirius said sleepily and yawned.

"You know that I should introduce you to my family, Sirius," Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"I ask you to stay here till I send a message through Pinky," Harry said.

"It's OK Harry," Sirius said.

_TUR - TUR - TUR_

Harry exited the room and stood in front of the next door that belonged to Remus and Tonks. He knocked the door.

"Come in please," he heard a female voice that belonged to Tonks.

"Morning Remus," Harry said. "Morning Tonks. Can I call you Dora?"

"Morning Harry," Remus said.

"Morning Harry, no problem," Dora said.

"Thanks, because you're not Tonks anymore and you hated to be called by your first name," Harry said.

"Okay, I can see your point," Dora smiled.

"Remus, Dora can I ask you to stay here until I inform you?" Harry said.

"Of course Harry, we know that Teddy doesn't know about us and you should talk to him," Remus said.

"Thanks Remus, I will send Pinky to inform you," Harry said and they nodded.

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

Harry exited the room. He should talk to Teddy. He glanced at his wristwatch. It was five past seven. The kids would wake up soon.

Harry ascended one floor and stood before his Godson bedroom. He opened the door and entered. His Godson was awake.

"Morning Teddy" Harry said.

"Morning Uncle Harry" Teddy said.

"You woke up early!" Harry said.

"I couldn't sleep well last night. I had some dreams," Teddy said.

"Can you tell me what those dreams were about?" Harry asked.

"I dreamed that I was eleven and that I lived with my Dad, Mum and Gran, and they came with me to King Cross Station." Teddy said and looked at his Godfather and noticed a weird expression forming on his face.

"Teddy, I have to talk to you. Don't interrupt me until I finish and you know, I never lie or joke about something like this," Harry said and Teddy nodded.

"I was working in my study last night and I sensed powerful magic in The Manor. I found its source and went there. When I entered the living room, I noticed five figures lying down on the floor, petrified." Harry paused. "Two of them were your parents."

Teddy stared at his Godfather. "_His parents?" _Teddy thought._ "But they are dead! I visited their graves last week. Was Harry joking with him? But he would never joke or lie about something like this."_

"My parents are alive?" Teddy said.

"Yes Teddy, they are alive and they are here." Harry explained. "I know you can't wait to see them but I ask you to wait until breakfast.

"It's difficult but I can wait," Teddy said.

"Thanks Teddy. Now get up and prepare yourself." Harry said and exited the room and walked towards his study. When he arrived there, he called the second head elf of The Potter Family.

"Pinky" Harry called.

An old female house-elf with the traditional Potter Family house-elf uniform appeared and bowed.

"Master Harry called Pinky. How can Pinky serve my lord?" Pinky said.

"When my family is in the dining room, inform me," Harry ordered.

"Yes Master, Pinky obeys all of her Noble Master's orders." Pinky said.

"Thanks Pinky, off you go!" Harry said.

Pinky bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

_TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

While Harry sorted out last night's documents, Pinky appeared with a small pop and bowed.

"Mistress Ginny, Master James and Master Albus are in dining room, Master," Pinky said.

"OK, you have to go to my parents' old room, my godfather and my uncle's rooms and tell the people in there to wait in front of the dining room until I arrive there." Harry ordered.

"Who are they, Master?" Pinky said.

"My Parents, James and Lily Potter, my Godfather, Sirius Black, Remus and Dora Lupin" Harry informed her.

"Master James and Mistress Lily, Mister Sirius and Mister Remus are alive?" Pinky asked excitedly.

"Yes Pinky," Harry replied.

Pinky bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

James and Lily were speaking to each other when they hear a small pop and saw an old female house-elf who appeared and bowed.

"Master James, Mistress Lily welcome back. Master Harry said to wait for him in front of the dining door." Pinky said.

"Thanks Pinky," James said. "You can go."

Pinky bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

James and Lily walked toward the North wing where the dining room was located.

Pinky appeared in Sirius's room with a small pop and bowed.

"Welcome back Mister Sirius. Master Harry asked to wait for him in front of the dining door," Pinky said.

"Thanks Pinky," Sirius said. "I'll be there."

Pinky bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

Sirius walked towards the dining room.

Pinky appeared in Remus's room with a small pop.

"Mister Remus, Miss Dora welcome. Master Harry asked to wait for him in front of the dining room," Pinky said.

"Thanks Pinky," Remus said. "We'll be there."

Pinky bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

Remus and Dora walked towards the dining room.

_TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

After a while, the five adults stood in front of the dining room and waited until Harry arrived. After a few minutes Harry appeared in front of them with a crack.

"How did you do that Harry?" James said with a shocked expression. "You can't apparate inside the Manor, when a Potter lives in the Manor. Wards around the Manor does not allow anyone to apparate inside the Manor."

"You are right dad, but this rule has an exception. The Head of the Potter Family can apparate inside the Manor." Harry said and noticed confusion on his father's face.

"I'll explain everything tonight dad, but we have to introduce you to everyone but then I should go to the ministry," Harry said and James nodded.

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

Harry entered the room; everyone looked at him especially Teddy who was waiting to see his parents.

"I have to introduce you to some special people," Harry said. "Remus, Dora please enter."

The door opened again and Remus and Dora entered.

"Teddy, they are your parents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin," Harry said.

Teddy ran towards his parents and was engulfed in the warm arms of his mother and father.

After a while they separated.

"Hi mum," Teddy said and grinned. "Hi dad."

"Oh Teddy, I'm so glad to see you again my baby. You grew so much," Dora said with tear in her eyes.

"Thanks mom," Teddy said. "I am so glad to see you, you too dad."

Remus ruffed his son's turquoise color hair and said, "I am glad to see you too, son"

Remus turned to Harry and said "Thank you Harry for good care of Teddy, I didn't make a mistake by choosing you as his Godfather."

"I stood by my word Remus. I promised to both of you to take care of him as well as my own," Harry said calmly.

Both Remus and Dora hugged him.

"Thank you Harry for everything that you did for my baby," Dora said.

"No problem Dora, besides I had a very beautiful angel that helped me," Harry said and smiled at Ginny who smiled back and walked towards them and hugged Dora.

"I missed you Tonks," Ginny said.

"I missed you too Ginny and thank you for Teddy," Dora said. "And you can call me Dora."

"It was nothing Dora," Ginny said. "I love Teddy so much."

"Thanks Ginny," Dora said.

Then Ginny hugged Remus and said, "I missed you Remus."

"I missed you too Ginny," Remus said and smiled at his former student.

"James, Albus come here." Harry said and two boys walked towards them and stood besides their parents.

"Remus, Dora they are my sons. My Eldest is James and my youngest son is Albus." Harry said "James, Albus these are your Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora, Teddy's parents."

Both boys grinned at each other and hugged their new uncle and aunt who hugged them back.

"Hi Aunt Dora. Hi Uncle Remus," both boys said in unison.

"Hi James. Hi Albus," both the adults replied.

"I see that your sons are like you Harry. Especially Albus, he is exactly like you!" Remus said.

"Indeed. By the way where is little Lily? How is she like?" Dora said.

"She is sleeping in our room and according to Harry she is like me," Ginny said.

_TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

"Sirius, please enter," Harry said.

The door opened and Sirius entered the room.

"Oh Sirius, I missed you." Ginny said and hugged him.

Sirius smiled and hugged her back when they separated Sirius said, "I missed you too Ginny."

"Sirius these are my sons. My Eldest is James and my youngest son is Albus." Harry said. "James, Albus this man is my Godfather and your Uncle Sirius."

Both boys grinned again and hugged their uncle who hugged them back.

"Hi Uncle Sirius," both boys said in unison.

"Hi James. HI Albus" Sirius replied. "You can call me Uncle Padfoot."

"Yes Uncle Padfoot," both boy said in unison and grinned.

"I can't see little Lily Flower," Sirius said. "Where is she?"

"She is sleeping in her cot in our room," Ginny said.

"Sirius this is my son, Teddy." Remus said. "Teddy this is my best friend and your Uncle Sirius."

Teddy hugged his new uncle who hugged him back and then he ruffed Teddy's hair and said, "Hello Moonlet."

"Hi Uncle Padfoot," Teddy said.

"I see that you have Dora's appearance and Moony's brain." Sirius said to his best friend's son who grinned.

_TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

"Mom, dad." Harry said. "Please enter."

The door opened and James and Lily Potter entered.

"Mum, dad; they are my sons," Harry said. "My Eldest is James Sirius Potter."

Both adults hugged their eldest grandchild who hugged his grandparents back.

"Hi Grandpa James," James Jr. said. "Hi Grandma Lily."

"Hi James," Both adults said in unison and smiled at their eldest grandson.

"You named your eldest after me and Padfoot!" James Sr. said excitedly.

"Yes dad," Harry said and both Marauders grinned and hugged their namesake.

"Great. My Eldest grandchild named after two of the greatest troublemakers Hogwarts ever had," Lily groaned. "Merlin helps us."

"I think we should teach him some tips, Padfoot," James Sr. said mischievously.

"Indeed Mr. Prongs. I second you," Sirius said and grinned evilly.

"James Charlus Potter! Sirius Orion Black! If I catch you doing anything connected to pranks, you would be praying for Merlin," Lily said angrily.

"Yes Lily Flower," Both Marauders said in unison and winked at James Jr. who grinned and winked back.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted.

"What? I did nothing Lils," James Sr. said innocently.

Lily huffed and turned to Harry who smiled at the scene before him.

"Ok. Mum, dad; my youngest son is Albus Severus Potter," Harry announced.

"Hi Grandpa James," Albus said. "Hi Grandma Lily."

"Hi Albus," Both adults said in unison and smiled at their younger grandson.

Lily beamed at her grandson and then hugged him immediately who hugged his grandmother back.

"Albus looks exactly like you, Harry," Lily said and Harry nodded.

James and Sirius stared at Harry like he had grown another head.

"You named your innocent son after that greasy git who followed Voldemort. Are you insane?" James Sr. said unbelievably.

"No dad. I have my reasons and Severus Snape saved my life many times. I owe him so much," Harry said. "I would explain it later."

James Sr. stared at his son and then hugged his second grandson, but he wondered how on earth his son can name his grandson after that greasy git.

_TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

"Mom, dad this beautiful woman is my wife Ginny," Harry said. "Ginny these are my parents James and Lily Potter."

Ginny hugged her parent-in-laws.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," Ginny said. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter."

"Nice to meet you too, Ginny," Lily said and hugged her daughter-in-law. "And call us Lily and James or mum and dad."

"I'll try, mum" Ginny smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Ginny," James Sr. said and hugged his daughter-in-law. "Where is my little Lily Flower?"

"She is sleeping in her cot, dad," Ginny said. "I can bring her for a few minute if you want."

"No dear, she should sleep well. We can see her later," Lily said with a motherly tone.

"I like your taste son. Your taste is like mine," James Sr. proudly. "Beautiful red-haired women."

"You should see red-haired women when they are angry, the whole Auror Department can't control them," Harry joked.

"I know," James Sr. laughed.

Both red-haired women smacked the back of their husbands' head.

"See," Harry whispered in his father's ear who chuckled.

_TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

"James, Lily this is my son, Teddy." Remus said. "Teddy they are my best friends and your Uncle James and Aunt Lily."

Lily hugged Teddy, who hugged her back and said kindly, "Hello Teddy."

"Hi Aunt Lily," Teddy said. "Hi Uncle James."

James Sr. hugged Teddy and then ruffed his hair and said "Hello Moonlet, do you like studying like Moony?"

"Yes Uncle Prongs," Teddy said and James Sr. smiled.

"I think we should start breakfast," Harry said.

"Yes, I like that idea," Sirius said happily.

"You are exactly like my brother Ron, Sirius," Ginny said.

Everyone, sans Sirius who pouted, laughed and walked toward table.

_TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR - TUR  
_

**How was it?**

**Please read and review**

**Next chapter: Harry will inform Ministry and they will have a visitor **

**Thanks to ****ginevraweasleyrocks**** for Beta reading**

**********rb2312: Thanks for review; I think that I consider about Fred. I'll keep it in my mind. How was the kids' reaction about return of three Marauders, Lily and Tonks? Do you like it?**  


******L****uiz4200: Thanks for review; how were Prongs and Padfoot reactions to Albus's middle name?**  



	4. AN

hi to every one

I am really sorry for delay in posting the next chapter, but i am really need a beta any one can help me in this case (beta reading),please PM me . i decided that have some changes in chapters. i assure you i will update the story ASAP.

thanks,

PAS2006


End file.
